Mobile displays are pervasive in modern culture. Laptops, tablets, handheld devices, automotive displays, and displays found in public transit are some examples. Because of the their mobility, they are frequently employed to display content to viewers who are in transit (e.g., while commuting or traveling in a automobile, bus, subway, train, airplane or other vehicle). Even vehicle operators may use mobile or compact vehicle displays for navigation and vehicle condition assessment, communication, etc. For example, small displays are often used for automobile and airplane navigation and instrumentation. In these transportation applications, there is often a great deal of movement between the viewer and the display, for example because of irregular road surfaces or atmospheric conditions. This movement often results in an undesirable and aperiodic vibration or random shaking referred to herein as motion jitter. Such motion jitter can make reading a document or other content on the display difficult and/or irritating to the viewer (user). Display shake or motion jitter is due to the hand and/or vehicle infrastructure holding the display having a different degree of motion than the display viewer's eyes. For a handheld device, this differing degree of motion is generally a result of the display and viewer's head/eyes being coupled to different points on the human body. For a vehicle-mounted display, the differing degree of motion is generally a result of the display and viewer being coupled to different points on a vehicle platform. Because the display screen remains fixed with respect to the display device, the resulting relative motion between the eyes and the display screen content can be a source of viewer irritation and motion sickness.